


The View

by ifitwasribald



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light BDSM, Very brief dubcon, a soupçon of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha drops by Pepper's office after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View

It was late enough that the glittering skyline of midtown had dimmed. The blaze of a million lit offices and condos had thinned to the thousands still in use at whatever hour this was. The city never sleeps, but a lot of its denizens do. 

Pepper wished she was one of them, but the untold number of espressos she’d needed to get through the “absolutely essential” pile had left her wide awake. She’d switched to brandy a couple of hours ago. Something about sipping brandy in her palatial office felt especially appropriate for a C.E.O. She smiled to herself. Funny how she still felt like she was role-playing as a C.E.O., even if the work was the same as she’d been doing for years. Or maybe especially because of that.

She idly thumbed through a report, but by that point she’d moved past “absolutely essential” and through “imminent catastrophe,” and was now on items that were merely “urgent,” so her motivation wasn’t strong. She put the report down and picked up her glass of brandy again, brought it to her lips and closed her eyes, savoring the slight, spicy sweetness and the burn of the alcohol against her lips and throat.

She stood, enjoying the feel of the luxurious carpet between her toes--she’d abandoned her heels and stockings well before she’d started in on the “imminent catastrophes”--and padded over to the window, glass in hand. She saw herself faintly reflected in the glass, her image like a ghost watching over the city.

A slight murmur of appreciation was her only warning that she wasn’t alone in the room before strong hands clamped over her upper arms, holding her firmly in place.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Potts?" The woman's voice was like a beautiful weapon, like the woman herself, seductive and threatening. 

"It's a lovely night," Pepper replied, unperturbed. "Brandy?" she offered, turning her head to look at the other woman.

One of Natasha's hands left Pepper's arm, first reaching up to grasp her chin and return her gaze to the skyline, and then sliding down and along Pepper's arm to cover the hand holding the brandy and pry the glass from her fingers.

Pepper seized the opportunity to twist rapidly, ducking and at the same time hooking the back of Natasha's knee with one heel. But Natasha had apparently seen the move coming, because she dropped her center of gravity in time with Pepper’s duck, and gave enough flex to her knees that Pepper’s attempts at unbalancing her were useless.

The hand on Pepper’s arm moved to gather both of her wrists, pinning them firmly across her chest. Natasha calmly took a sip of the brandy. “Not bad,” she judged, and for a moment Pepper wasn’t sure if she was referring to her attempt at escape or the brandy. “Not good enough, but not a bad effort. It would have worked on a lot of people. But you telegraph your plans, and that’s just sloppy.”

Pepper felt Natasha’s body pressed against her, warm and firm--Natasha’s breasts against Pepper’s back, the other woman’s hips against her ass. “And I was so hoping to get away this time,” Pepper deadpanned. She wriggled a little, pressing back against Natasha and enjoying the way the other woman’s grip tightened around her. She gave a low hum of appreciation.

“Look at you,” Natasha murmured, and Pepper realized that Natasha was watching the reflection of the two of them. Natasha tossed the empty glass aside to land gently on a cushioned chair, and brought her free hand up to caress Pepper’s cheek, smooth an errant strand of hair, and skim along her graceful neck and down to her collarbone, exposed just above the neckline of Pepper’s blouse. Natasha’s hand dipped in to tweak one nipple, and Pepper gasped prettily. Natasha slipped her hand out and continued her exploration of Pepper’s body, moving lower to rest on the front of Pepper’s thigh.

Pepper trembled a little, took a breath and pulled herself together. “You know,” she remarked, as casually as she could under the circumstances, “you really don’t inspire confidence the building security. One of these days I’m actually going to end up kidnapped, and I hate to think what’ll happen to the poor kidnappers then.”

Natasha laughed, that quiet throaty laugh that always went straight to Pepper’s core. “Your security is excellent,” she said, dropping a kiss on Pepper’s neck without even slightly loosening her grip on Pepper’s wrists. “Six people know I’m here, and that’s six more than would know if I were in the office of the C.E.O. of any of your competitors.”

Pepper decided she’d be happier not knowing how Natasha knew that. She pondered the number for a moment--Tony, of course, would be keeping tabs on the security, and would have it set up so that Happy knew of any security breach. S.H.I.E.L.D. probably kept tabs as well, which added Coulson and Fury, and maybe Hill too. Still, that was only five. Maybe she was counting JARVIS? No, Pepper realized, Natasha was counting her. But not Natasha herself. Pepper wondered sometimes if the other woman still thought of herself as a nonentity, a ghost. Or was that how anyone would have counted?

Natasha’s hand moving between Pepper’s thigh derailed that train of thought, and not a moment too soon. Pepper let a little whine emerge from her lips, trying to lower herself to get Natasha’s fingers exactly where she wanted them, but Natasha’s grip was too strong.

The reflection in front of them was quite the picture. Pepper very nearly undone, writhing against Natasha’s restraint, while Natasha herself was as impassive as always, save for that look of desire in her eyes which Pepper always treasured. Suddenly a thought occurred. “Now you’ve got me worried about our privacy.”

“Everyone who knows I’m here also knows exactly what I’ll do to them if they decide they need to know any more than that.” Natasha’s stern expression broke into a vicious grin. “I explained to Tony that I’d break his fingers, and then tell Bruce why.”

Pepper couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I’m glad you’ve been amusing yourself.”

Natasha’s hand pressed up under Pepper’s skirt, idly caressing the insides of her thighs. “Of course, if you’re really worried about privacy, the window would be more of a concern.”

It took a moment for Pepper to pull her mind away from its intense focus on Natasha’s hand to process her comment. “Nobody’s close enough to see anything.”

“People use telescopes.”

“You’d know if anyone were spying on this office.”

Natasha smirked. “I would, and I do.”

“But you’re not telling?”

“I’m not.” Natasha’s fingers moved up, grazing along the silk of Pepper’s panties, and giving her clit a little flick through the material. Pepper moaned and squirmed again. “Because,” Natasha continued, “I want you wondering. I want you to think how you look, all hot and desperate, writhing in my grip.” Pepper’s moan deepened as Natasha spoke. “You like the idea. Someone watching as you come apart, so wanton, not caring at all that the whole city is right there in front of you.”

It was true. Natasha’s words shivered down Pepper’s spine. “Fuck, oh, fuck, ‘Tasha.” Pepper’s head rolled back to lean against Natasha’s shoulder. “God, you--” Pepper broke off as Natasha pushed the fabric aside and slipped one finger between her folks, into the hot silk of her cunt. She struggled against Natasha’s grip again, trying to get her deeper. “Oh, more,” she gasped. “Please more.”

“So wet,” Natasha murmured, “so hot.” She slid the finger out and up, drawing silky moisture to Pepper’s clit and drawing little circles around the sensitive nub. Pepper let out a string of delicious little noises as Natasha continued to stroke her clit, lightly, and, because of Pepper’s wetness, without providing anything like enough friction to be satisfying.

Pepper’s noises resolved into a distinct whine. “Oh, ‘Tasha, fuck me please, oh god please.”

Natasha obliged, slipping two fingers deep into Pepper’s wetness, suddenly thrusting hard. Pepper moaned her appreciation. Natasha deftly added a third finger and slid her thumb into place over Pepper’s clit. If Pepper had been vocal before, that was nothing compared to her reaction to that. Her voice was in the upper reaches of her range, and alternated between obscenities, entreaties, and incoherent pleasure.

“You have no idea how hot you are like this,” Natasha whispered into her ear. “I love to fuck you, to feel how hot your cunt is, how wet you are for me.” Natasha withdrew her fingers, and Pepper positively whimpered. 

“Love to feel your clit,” Natasha continued, flicking a finger over it, and then grasping the nub between thumb and forefinger, carefully giving a tiny twist that made Pepper gasp and whine. 

“Love to press deep inside you,” and Natasha demonstrated that as well, pushing three fingers back in, scissoring two of them inside of the other woman. “Love to fill you up so you feel it later, long after I’ve gone.” Pepper struggled again, pressing down, and this time Natasha gave her a little leeway, allowing her to fuck herself on Natasha’s fingers. 

“And god, I love how you love it. So tight around my fingers, but I could fill you more. My whole hand, inside you--” Natasha paused to enjoy Pepper’s answering moan, “--up to the wrist. Of course you’d have to work up to it, let me fuck you for hours first, suck on your clit, hold you down and fill you up.”

“Oh--god--oh ‘Tasha. More-- oh,more--” Natasha moved her thumb back to Pepper’s clit and Pepper’s exclamations turned to a series of high pitched moans.

“That’s right, fuck yourself on my fingers. You’re so hot, you’re making me so hot. Come for me, Pepper, you’re so close, I can tell. I want to feel you go over the edge, want to hear you scream.”

She did. Pepper felt her climax washing over her, the muscles of her cunt squeezing around Natasha’s fingers. Natasha bent her head forward and kissed Pepper’s neck, sucking and biting lightly where neck met shoulder, continuing to rub her thumb over Pepper’s clit as the other woman shivered through wave after wave of pleasure.

When the aftershocks had passed, Natasha withdrew her hand and brought her fingers up to her own lips, tasting Pepper, and hummed her enjoyment.

There was a subtle shift, no real change at all, but suddenly Natasha’s hold was not a restraint but an embrace. Pepper leaned against Natasha, every muscle relaxed, letting the other woman keep her upright. As her pulse returned to its regular beat, she gazed into the reflection of Natasha’s face and saw satisfaction there. Not the brittle pride that she so often wore, but something gentler, and deeper. “That was amazing. You’re amazing,” Pepper murmured.

“You have good ideas.”

Pepper grinned and turned, leaning in to kiss Natasha, before pulling away and sinking to her knees. “And now I’m having another one...”


End file.
